Straps are commonly used to secure cargo on a vehicle, as a truck, ship or airplane. Often two straps or the two ends of one strap are connected with a buckle ratchet winch. The winch has a lever actuator for winding one end of the strap on a reel to tighten the strap (or straps) about the cargo. The configuration of the cargo and of the cargo space of the vehicle sometimes require that the winch be in a location where it is inconvenient to actuate the lever by hand. Prete et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,510,651 and Sergent U.S. Pat. No. 5,549,429 disclose lever extension tools for such a strap winch. The tools of both patents have straight bar shanks and handles which are difficult, if not impossible, to use in some situations.